


I'm So Proud of You, Scott!

by meowbands



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mario Tennis - Freeform, SO GAY, my gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowbands/pseuds/meowbands
Summary: In the heat of the moment of winning, feelings are revealed.Main pairing is Marcel/Scotty, but includes mentions of Brian/Brock.





	I'm So Proud of You, Scott!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssjynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/gifts).



> A one-shot for my gay BBS bois. It's based off Moo's "The Wrong Way to Return a Serve! - Mario Tennis Doubles Funny Moments" except if things went a bit differently. 
> 
> This is for Chinxino5 because they inspired me to write some BBS stuff, bc their shit is so amazing. And they?? Write regularly?? Tell me your secrets??

This was the Fourth of July weekend, and as usual, the group took a trip to Tyler's to spend their time together in his large house, and have some fun with all their friends. The house was crowded, which was to be expected, with people on the deck, in the backyard, laughing in the kitchen, and watching the four men play Mario Tennis.

 

With a house full of gamers, it wasn't hard to get two consoles set up so they could play the new Mario Tennis, which is exactly what they did - Brian, Brock, Marcel, and Scotty. Tyler and Craig were watching, Craig cheering on Brian and Brock from one side of the living room and Tyler on the other, cheering on Marcel and Scotty. Individuals from the kitchen would also watch, drawn by the loud screams and shouts of the six men.

 

"Brock, you beautiful man!" Brian screamed, pulling Brock into a quick kiss as Brock laughed victoriously, having just scored against Marcel and Scotty. They were once again tied, Marcel and Scotty previously pulling ahead.

 

"Scott, we got this, dude. Let's fuckin' go," Marcel said, attempting to pump Scotty up. Scotty nodded, loving the man's excitement, and served. After a short round - thanks to Marcel's special shot - they were once again in the lead.

 

"Only one more point, fuck boys!" Tyler yelled over, completely ready to do more shit talking in defense of Marcel and Scotty.

 

"We got this, bb," Scotty said, his voice dripping with confidence as he grinned over at Marcel. Marcel laughed loud, nudging him a bit.

 

"Fuck yeah we do. Hurry up and serve!" Marcel demanded over to Brock. Scotty could hear Brock laughing, but focused too much on the game. Their whole _prides_ were resting on this, and there was no way he was letting Brian have this victory. When Brock served, Scotty paid close attention, hitting every ball that was hit his way. He finally hit in the gap between Brian and Brock's characters, winning that round, and the game.

 

Once it clicked in his head, Scotty jumped up. "I did it! I did a thing! We fucking won!" He screamed, as Marcel stood and grabbed Scotty's hand and put their hands up high.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Scott!" Marcel yelled as well, as Tyler and Scotty laughed hard, hearing Brian and Brock griping about their loss. Marcel grabbed Scotty's shoulders, making him turn to face him. "I'm so fucking proud of you right now!" He cheered, then pulled Scotty in for a heated, victorious kiss.

 

Scotty's hands went loose, dropping the controller. Marcel pulled away, the grin slowly falling from his face as he realized what he did in his mania. There was silence in the room, the people in the kitchen looking over why it was suddenly so quiet. "Scott-" Marcel started, but was quickly silenced when Scotty pulled him back into a kiss.

 

"Great, now I'm gonna have more people fucking in my beds," Tyler complained, crossing his arms, yet a smile adorned his face at his friends.

 

"We're still the cutest couple, Brock," Brian defended. Marcel pulled away to stare at Brian.

 

"Is that a challenge?" Marcel asked. Brock shook his head as Scotty grinned bright - this is a challenge he wouldn't get angry at.


End file.
